Black ops II, Die Rise: The Secret, The Voice, and The Zombies
by Rohoblance18
Summary: Samuel is at a indecision as Edward Richtofen tries to blackmail him with a secret that Samuel is struggling with.. Extreme profanity with gory galore and strong language.


**I just saw the intro for the new map, Die Rise of Black Ops II! IT WAS AMAZING. This one-shot is based off of Samuel's thoughts and the voice he hears as he fights his way through the zombie apocalypse. **

**Samuel J. Stuhlinger**

**Green Run: Tranzit**

**Town**

**Marlton, Russman, and Misty are MIA. Stuhlinger is all that remains.**

**30 minutes earlier...**

There was a searing pain in my head and I fell to the floor. There were no zombies around, yet the voice in my head was undeniable. It was my great-grandfather, Doctor Edward "Richtofen" Stuhlinger.

"Hello, _Samuel._ American little BRAT!", The voice was nothing but a simple groan, but I understood it immediately.

"I.. I don't understand. Edward, where are you?! Why are you doing this!"

"After Samantha and I switched bodies, I am UNSTOPPABLE! Ze stupid American and his Japanese friend are stuck with Samantha. I do pity ze Russian, but OH VELL! That is not the point. The point is, you will do EXACTLY as I say, or you will suffer the consequences!"

"No, I won't!", I yelled.

"THEN YOU WILL SUFFER!"

A purple light appeared in the sky.

What was that? A meteor? I had no time to understand, because I found myself teleported to a strange place, somewhere in China with Marlton, Misty, and Russman..

**NOW..**

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!", I screamed at Edward.

"That is not important. You must find the rod and continue the search that I abandoned. I am not yet at full power. If you do not do exactly as I say, then I will show your friends your dirty little secret, you fat bastard..."

Images in my head appeared, one after another, of myself. I was hunched over a body, one arm in my hand. If you think I mean an arm, like attached to a human body, you're wrong. Flashback me took out a knife and ripped off the arm with a single slice. I let out a moan as I felt a sudden desire, a desire I can't explain. I shoved the arm into my mouth and started chewing. It felt... good. It tasted great. I kept chewing, not understanding what I was doing until I let instinct take over. I belched as I felt the last finger in my stomach and my eyes glow blue for one single moment.. Then I was back.

"Please.. the others would KILL me if they found out..."

It was true. Darlington would probably go into his scientist mumbo-jumbo shit and start saying that the arm would infect my body getting zombie 'genetics' into my digestive system. Basically, he'd say I was infected. Russman would say I was a freakazoid. And Misty... well, she'd probably just shoot me in the head. As much as I disliked most of them, excluding Russman, we were a team. A team has to stick together. I couldn't just let them kill me, could I? Their trust in me would evaporate, as well as any kindness they could have shown me.

"Then you must pay for your stubborn actions, Samuel!"

A demented, horrible shriek sounded from behind me. I had no ammo in any of my guns; hell, I didn't have any guns. I looked behind me to see a whole crowd of the zombies.

"SHIT!", I screamed, voicing my inner fear and frustration.

Out of nowhere, a triumphant cry sounded, followed by gunshots as the crowd of zombies was demolished and Russman stood there in the middle of the carnage. I had never been more happy to see him in my life.

"Stuhlinger, if yer gonna talk to yer imaginary friend, ya might wanna wait until we're in a z-free zone!", The African-American old man glared at me. My eyes widened as I saw a small creature getting ready to pounce on the 70 year-old. He was too busy glaring at me to notice.

"Russman, look out!", I yelled, but it was too late.

"Huh?", The old man looked behind him to find a face full of claws. He was sent to the ground and he shrieked, one of his Five-seven pistols falling next to him as a pool of blood formed from the multiple wounds the Minion created.

"RUSSMAN, NO!"

A new crowd of zombies (how do they get here so fucking quick?) appeared right behind Russman's corpse. I took the pistol laying beside his limp body and started firing at the crowd. It was no use. I would be eaten, just like Russ. As soon as I was about to give up all hope, an elevator door burst open and there stood Misty and Darlington. I was saved once again by the two brats. Darlington had a sniper rifle and Misty had a shotgun. They both fired at the crowd of zombies as I stood there, awestruck.

"Get in, Stuhlinger!", Misty yelled. I shook myself from my daze and ran to the elevator with the pistol at my side. The door closed just as the zombies screeched in frustration, clawing attempting to claw their way towards us in vain. I took a moment to breathe as the voice kept talking.

"What's the plan?", Marlton sighed.

"We get armed, we defend, we kick ass, and we find a way out.", Misty replied firmly. I barely heard her as the voice kept rattling on.

"I..I don't understand..."

Both Misty and Marlton looked at me with puzzled looks on their bloody faces.

"What are you TALKING about, Sam? Misty made it pretty clear!", Marlton exclaimed. I didn't have time to reply as the elevator door opened and we were face to face with a crowd of zombies.

"If we're gonna die, we should die fighting!", Misty's defiant yell turned to a pained scream as the zombies assaulted us. I felt pain burning through my shoulder first, then my stomach as the flesh protecting my guts was desecrated. I screamed as well, as the zombies feasted on our corpses.

My last pondering was what heaven would be like as my world turned black and my eyes closed..


End file.
